SexBomb
by Diaphanous
Summary: Modern!AU. The music was thumping and the drinks were good. Kadar and Harry meet over a Hot Milk Punch.


**SexBomb**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or AC. And the song/lyrics Sexbomb belongs to Tom Jones._

_Notes: Slash, sexy times, and the drinks mentioned are real, honest to God. Got them out my mom's copy of __The New York Bartender's Guide: 1300 Alcoholic & Non-Alcoholic Drink Recipes for the Professional and the Home._

_For PenStraw Y!Gallery who specifically wanted a Kadar/Harry. Thanks for the inspiration! And thanks to Tom Jones, god of sexy songs._

000/000

_Sexbomb, Sexbomb, you're a Sexbomb_

_You can give it to me, when I need to come along_

_Sexbomb sexbomb, you're my sexbomb._

_And baby you can turn me on_.

000/000

Bodies rubbed together on the dance glistened on the dancers' skin beneath the strobe lights. Each beat vibrated the floor and walls. Harry Potter was right at home in the club, tending the bar with his friend Desmond Miles. Bottles of alcohol twirled and danced with his fingertips as he mixed drinks. His shoulders moved with the music, his hips mirroring their sway. The silver hoops in his ears gleamed and flashed while Harry bobbed his head slightly. He graced each customer with a wide grin and their requested beverages.

"Hey! Can I get a Sexy Devil and a Shark Attack?" one man shouted out over the music.

Harry grabbed the vodkas that he needed for the two drinks. "You got it!" he said. And so it went for the next few hours. Finally there was a slight lull to the crowds demanding drinks and Harry sighed in relief. He nodded at Desmond when the taller bartender jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate that he was taking his break. When the wizard turned back around, his gaze connected with eyes the color of forget-me-nots. Harry's breath escaped in a silent whoosh and he licked his lips. The color of those eyes was electrifying in contrast to the dark, dusky skin of his newest customer. There was something about him that called out to the wizard turned Muggle bartender.

"Hi," the blue-eyed man said with a shy smile. He looked young, his boyish face charming.

"Hello. I.D?" Harry croaked out, a rosy blush staining his cheeks.

"I get that a lot," the other stated as he dug out his wallet and flashed his driver's license. His name, Kadar, was the only thing Harry could see other than his birthdate and it was familiar in an abstract way.

"What," Harry coughed a little. "What can I get you?" _You cute, blue-eyed wonder..._

"I'd like a Hot Milk Punch, if you please. But if you don't serve that, I'd take a Hole-In-One."

"I'll give you my Hot Milk Punch," the brunet wizard muttered. "And my Hole-In-One..."

"What?" Kadar leaned over the bar top, his eyebrows raised.

"I said I'll give you a Hot Milk Punch. It'll just take a minute!" _Whew, smooth one._

"Thanks!"

Harry never noticed that Kadar ran an appreciative look over the wizard's broad shoulders and lean upper body.

000/000

Kadar Al-Sayf stirred his drink with its cinnamon stick. The heavy taste of hot whiskey and milk was thick on his tongue with a hint of nutmeg and cinnamon. The young man wondered if his bartender's seed tasted like his drink. His blue-eyed gaze steadily watched him. He briefly noted his older brother's boyfriend's cousin working alongside the green-eyed man who had captured his attention. Kadar took another sip of his Hot Milk Punch, enjoying the warmth despite the heat being generated by the many bodies in the club. A nudge to his shoulder woke him from his lustful daze.

"Little brother, stop making eye-sexing the bartender," Malik, Kadar's older brother, drawled. He waved down the green-eyed bartender since Desmond was already helping a group of chattering, sweating men. "Hello, Harry."

Kadar frowned at the fact that his older brother knew his bartender's name. He tried to ignore the jealousy heating his blood.

"Malik!" the wizard chirped cheerfully. "What can I get you tonight?"

Malik slid a smug smirk at his brother's face. "A Bachelor's Bait, my friend," he replied, wagging his dark eyebrows at Kadar. "Oh, and this is my little brother who I told you about."

Harry paused in his mixing, shooting a surprised look at the younger Syrian-American. "I thought his name was familiar!" He squinted and his face lit up with his smile. "And his face, very similar to yours, Mal. I should have known." He finished the older man's drink and handed over the full cocktail glass. "Now beat it."

"Oh, you wound me." Strong fingers grasped the delicate glass after he paid and tipped Harry. "I'll just go back to my idiot lover, shall I?" Malik sipped his drink.

"Yes, please leave," Kadar muttered. He stuck out his tongue when the older Al-Sayf laughed and wandered back out further into the club.

"He was right about you," Harry said nonchalantly.

"What?"

The smile on the wizard's face took on a sly note. "You're very cute. Also, I get off at four if you're interested." With a wink and a sashay, Harry snatched up his tips jar and went on to the break room.

Blinking in surprise, a slow smile spread across Kadar's face.

000/000

After changing out of his work clothes, Harry pulled on his coat and waved goodbye to Desmond, who was chatting with their boss Giovanni. Both men waved back at him and continued their conversation. Exiting out the back, the wizard walked around to the main sidewalk in front of the club. And there, leaning against a light pole, stood Kadar in a pure white, zippered hoodie. He looked up and the corners of his blue, blue eyes crinkled as he smiled. The brunet wizard hurried over to him.

"Hello again," Kadar greeted when the other man skidded to a halt right in front of him. He reached up to cup the wizard's right cheek.

"Hi," Harry breathed as he leaned into the warm touch that felt so good in comparison to the cool night air. He shivered when that broad, calloused hand trailed down to grasp at the nape of his neck. He whimpered as the younger man's thumb caressed his overly sensitive skin. With a slight pull from Kadar, he swayed forward. Harry's hands reached up to grasp at the white material covering the other's chest.

"Tilt up," the younger Al-Sayf brother murmured into the still night. His lips quirked up as he was obeyed. He gazed down at the upturned face. "I'm not the only cute one." He liked how Harry's green eyes widened behind his fashionable, square eyeglasses. Kadar leaned down to close the distance between their mouths. It instantly turned into an open-mouth kiss.

The taste of whiskey and milk exploded into Harry's mouth as Kadar's tongue thrust in to tangle with his own. The dexterous muscles slid and tangled together. He barely noted when Kadar's other hand gripped his behind and lifted Harry to his tiptoes. Instead he chose to revel in the flavor of their kisses and the scent of musk and sandalwood clinging to the younger man's skin. Harry moaned and panted into Kadar's mouth, swiveling his hips against the other for friction.

Kadar growled and the hand gripping Harry's nape slid down to grab his bicep, his arm wrapped around the wizard's shoulders. The feel of Harry's eyelashes fluttering against his face as those green eyes closed made his own blue eyes flare then close as well. Through his white hoodie, he could feeling Harry's fingers flexing as their kisses continued, each one more drugging than the next. Harry's scent of man, cigarettes, cinnamon and cloves teased Kadar's nose and his groans softened to moaning before he finally decided to pull away.

Harry whimpered when the younger man nipped his lower lip just as he pulled away. "Why'd you stopped?" he whined, thrusting his slim hips forward.

"Because we're leaving before I end up fucking you in the middle of the damned sidewalk," Kadar rumbled deeply.

"My place is closer," Harry offered as he settled back down from his tiptoes. He tugged at the hoodie he was still clenching. "Hurry, this way."

Kadar's laugh was low and his blue eyes were nearly black from arousal. The two men hurried down the street, laughing and kissing along the way.

000/000

**_SMUT my Y!Gallery and my LJ. Read at your own risk! _**

000/000

**END**

Kadar and Harry together are sexy... XD


End file.
